


Dominant Love in the Barrio

by HarvieKuuun



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvieKuuun/pseuds/HarvieKuuun
Summary: Harvey Normandy, a dominant but lonely man, find the love of his life in the secretly submissive Flippy. Thanks for the $3,000 commission!
Relationships: Flippy/Harvey Normandy
Kudos: 8





	Dominant Love in the Barrio

Harvey Normandy sighed. Life had been hard recently, with work at Harmony being tiring and unsatisfying, and him still being single. Relationships were tough in Los Santos, especially being a dominant gay man like he was. It seemed everyone wanted to be the top dog, to be the one on top. It was too hard to find a submissive bottom like he wanted.

Harvey was currently at Bean Machine, getting his morning brew. The place was oddly deserted, despite it being the morning on a Monday. There wasn't anyone to socialize with, to really connect with... Harvey sighs. Another bust.

_Unless..._

As he was wallowing in his melancholy thoughts, Harvey noticed a car pulling up to the bean machine. It was a bright, vibrant yellow that seemed to scream 'pay attention to me'. As the car stopped, a young man got out, wearing a yellow bandana and fashionable clothes. Despite his gangster-like appearance, Harvey could tell. Just from the way the man walked, the way he observed his environment. The fact that he was wearing flip flops in march. That man was a submissive.

Instantly, Harvey went on the offensive. He quickly looked over himself, making sure his look was perfect. Casual, suave, and slightly windswept. He adjusted his collar a bit, giving his shirt one final look. It'd have to be sacrificed, but it was for the greater good.

Harvey grabbed his coffee, thanking his lucky stars that it wasn't still scalding hot. He strode towards the door, carefully regulating his pace so at to arrive at the exact right moment, and pulled out his phone so he seemed distracted.

His timing was perfect. He arrived at the door just as the other man was opening it, getting hit and 'accidentally' spilling his coffee all over his shirt. The other man reacted in horror at the accident.

"Shit! Shit! Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to do that, I was just so distracted, looking at my phone, and..."

Yep, Harvey's instinct had been right. This man was a total sub. He let out a grin internally before starting his act. 

"Oh, jeez. This was a new shirt. Damn, it was expensive, too. Nice Egyptian cotton... How are you going to pay me back, Mister...?"

The other man's eyes widened. He was a bit low on funds at the moment, having to help fund the expansion of the Vagos. All he had on him was enough for a coffee.

Still, he spoke out, trying to sort things out. "My friends call me Flippy, sir. I'm really sorry, I don't have much on me, but if you give me your number I'm sure in a few days I'd be able to-"

Flippy was cut off by a soft tut from Harvey. Though it was quiet, Flippy somehow felt compelled to hang on this strange man's every word. 

"Well, that just won't do. I happen to have a date later tonight, and this was my best shirt. I can't show up shirtless, no matter how good the view might be, can I?"

  
Flippy blushed slightly at the thought of this ruggedly handsome Australian shirtless, but shook his head.

"No Sir, that wouldn't do, but I can't pay you now, really. In a few days I can probably get together the money, but not now..."

Flippy trailed off, and Harvey shook his head.

"I'm afraid a promise of future payment just won't be enough. I need something better."

Flippy seemed somewhat confused. "I'm sorry, I don't know what else I could do..."

Harvey let out a light chuckle. "Well, since my date's going to fall through without this shirt, it seems I'm going to need a new date. How available are you today?"

Flippy's eyes widened in shock. "T-Today? Well, I don't have anything planned, but..."

Harvey's face split into a large grin. "Great! It's a date, then. Let's meet up in an hour. Actually, you know what, let's go now. We can take your car, I can have a mate come around to pick up mine. I know a great bar that serves drinks even at this hour."

Flippy was feeling lightheaded, the whirlwind of activity sweeping him up. He only came to get a coffee, but now... 

And yet, he couldn't bring himself to deny this forceful man. It was as if he had some animal magnetism that pulled Flippy in. In the end, Flippy could only nod, agreeing to a day's activities with Harvey.

~~~~~~  
 _16 hours later_

Harvey and Flippy both sat back in bed, exhausted from a day of activities and a night of vigorous lovemaking. Harvey lit up a cigarette as Flippy cuddled close to his chest, slowly tracing the smiley face of hair with his finger. Life was good.

~~~~~   
_6 months later_

The wedding was not a small affair. The entire Barrio was packed with people, individuals from all walks of life come together to celebrate the union of Flippy and Harvey. Their relationship had been a storm of love and passion, and after only 6 months they decided to tie the knot. Both were deeply in love with the other, and could rarely been seen without the other hanging from their hip, flirting continuously. The question wasn't if they'd get hitched, it was only when. 

And the when was now.

The Barrio was more beautiful then usual, yellow decorations hung everywhere and the road had been filled with tables for guests. Everyone who was anyone had come to the celebration, from the richest of the rich to the lowest of hobos. All were welcome, as it was a day to celebrate, to move past the violence and misery that usually permeated throughout Los Santos.

And it was perfect. The decorations, the people, the food and drink. Everything was perfect for the perfect couple. 

Finally, it was time. The duo, both dressed in the best tuxedos money could by, stared deeply into each other's eyes as the priest read their vows.

"-Marriage is the commitment of a lifetime, the binding of two souls together now and forever. Here we see these two young gentlemen ready to take such a commitment, ready to embark on a new adventure" - The priest droned on, reciting off the vows. Harvey, seemingly fed up with the wait, interrupted. 

  
"Yeah, yeah, man. Can we get to the part where we brush teeth?" As he spoke he had a mischievous gleam in his eyes, and Flippy giggled. 

The priest looked slightly annoyed, but complied with the demand.

"Yes, well, do you, Flippy, take Harvey to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Flippy let out a small nod, anxiety and excitement clear on his face. "I do."

"And do you, Harvey, take Flippy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Harvey, wearing a huge grin, nodded. "I do."

"Then with that, I declare you husband and husband. You may kiss the husband."

Harvey dove in, giving Flippy a intense and passionate kiss that almost lifted the smaller man off his feet. It was a carnal exchange, meant to mark Flippy as his, now and forever.

After several long seconds the embrace broke, with Flippy breathing heavily as he gazed with lustful eyes towards his lover. Harvey stared right back, the perfect image of a dominant man who had gotten what he had asked for.

The moment was perfect. Until-

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBAG

Gunshots rang out from the road. A nondescript gray car with four masked individuals, all firing SMGs at the wedding and its guests.

Flippy fell to the floor in a panic, going prone in the hopes of avoiding injury. Harvey covered him with his body, hoping to protect his new husband from any harm. As he did, he reached for his back pocket, pulling out a cleverly hidden pistol from his pants and shooting towards the assailants. As he did other guests of the wedding pulled out their guns, and fired as well.

In the end, the four assailants were killed. Harvey showed off his ability by landing two clean headshots on the ones in the front of the car, while Speedy was able to off another one in the backseat and Pablo finished the last one. The day was saved, with only a few injuries. However, the facts did not change. Someone had attacked their wedding, a sacred ceremony. If not for Harvey's expert marksmanship, who knows what might have happened. 

Immediately after the shooting, Flippy was crying into the waiting arms of Harvey. The poor man was distraught over the attack upon their special day, and was shaken by the whole ordeal. Harvey tried his best to comfort his husband.

"Don't worry, they can't hurt you now. They're dead. I protected you here, and I will in the future. Things are different now, you are mine, and I won't let anyone take you away from me. Don't worry, you'll always be my little Flippy-chan."

Flippy let out a small hiccup and looked into his husband's eyes, knowing the truth of his words. Having such a strong, manly man to watch after him, it touched a part of him that he didn't even know was there until he met Harvey. A part of him that Flippy now wanted to be touched more.

Harvey chuckled, patting Flippy's head. "And don't think I'll let this ruin our wedding night, either. I have big plans for you, and your 'Little Floppy'."

Flippy blushed at Harvey's pet name for his manhood. True, his size was nowhere near the dominant length of Harvey, but did he really have to call it little? Wasn't three inches enough? Still, Flippy felt strangely pleased to have Harvey address it that way. It must be because it was his husband.

Harvey was sent a message on his phone from Speedy. Apparently, it was the Russians who had orchestrated the attack, meant to strike out against the Vagos.

~~~~~  
 _Four Hours Later_

Their wedding night had come, or rather, they forced it to come as Flippy and Harvey had retired from the wedding festivities early. Flippy had been a nervous wreck after the shooting, and despite Harvey's best efforts to calm him down, it hadn't worked. All Harvey could think of was one way to put the boy's nerves to rest, and that was with a session of passionate lovemaking. So that's what Harvey decided to do.

As Harvey disrobed in front of Flippy, the smaller man let out an involuntary squeak at the sight of him. Harvey's rippling muscles, dominant persona, and roguish australian accent were almost too much for him. He needed Harvey, and he needed him now. 

  
Still, the sight of the pink smiley face on Harvey's chest caused him to smile. The sight of his man's bare chest never failed to make Flippy feel better, though he wasn't sure if it was the smiley face or the attractive pectorals.

Still, Flippy sighed, lying back in the bed to let Harvey take control. It didn't matter. He was safe now, in the arms of his soulmate. And he was about to have the night of his life. 

~~~~~  
 _100 years later_

As it turns out, the wedding wasn't the night of Flippy's life. Over the century him and Harvey had spent together, there had been many nights of intense loving. Too many to count, in fact. The only thing that never changed was him in the submissive position, he loved having Harvey on top of him far too much to change it. 

Still, they had lived a long and happy life together. Flippy, scared by the shooting at the wedding, decided to live life as a house husband rather then a gangbanger. He was happy to raise his and Harvey's 15 adopted children, and later in life the dozens of grandchildren. He was known as 'Grandpapi Flippy' for a long time. 

Harvey went on the become the CEO of Harmony Repair, netting a hefty fortune as he helped the brand spread across the nation. Eventually, after 80 years of employment, he retired to a quiet life with his husband.

Today was a sentimental one for the couple. It was their 100 year anniversary, and they decided to go back to where they got married, the Barrio. It was still a dangerous area, but they had the protection of the modern day Vagos (Many of whom were their grandchildren), so the couple felt safe. 

As they looked at their old haunt, in the city where their love had bloomed. It was a moment of nostalgia after a century of peace, and the couple embraced, passionately brushing teeth.

However, fate had one final say. The Russians, though forced underground by their failure to attack the wedding, still wanted vengeance a century later. A hovercar pulled up silently near the couple, and a single Russian man, advanced in age, stepped out. Leveling his laser rifle, he fired shot after shot towards them. Harvey and Flippy had no defense, and could only fall before the penetrating bombardment. After a century of love, a century of life, they fell at the hand of senseless violence. In the end, you can't escape the life. Only run.


End file.
